¡¿Mil Años en el Pasado!
by Midori Kunimitsu
Summary: Victorie y Fred Weasley junto con las gemelas Saira y Siria Rudolph viajan a la época de los fundadores causando algunos estragos ¿Lograrán resolverlo o lo empeorarán? Espero les guste Godric/OC Salazar/OC


**Capítulo 1 El Duelo**

Era una noche fría y silenciosa en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. El olor a los libros viejos inundaba el ambiente y las fosas nasales de sus únicas ocupantes que estaban tan enfrascadas en su búsqueda que no notarían si un troll entrara ahí y destrozara todo hasta que le arrancaran los libros que tenían en las manos.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó una voz dulce pero fría.

- Si lo hubiera hecho ¿crees que seguiría aquí? Usa un poco el cerebro que se supone debes de tener – contestó otra con fastidio.

- No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo Saira.

- Deja de lloriquear y busca.

- Lo estoy haciendo pero no encuentro nada y … ¡SAIRA! ¡Ven, mira! – gritó dejando atrás la frialdad para traslucir emoción.

- ¿Encontraste algo de nuestros padres? – preguntó con un leve deje de esperanza en la voz.

- Bueno… no exactamente.

Saira suspiró y fue al encuentro de su hermana.

- Déjame ver Siria – dijo mientras le quitaba el libro que ésta sostenía en su regazo.

Era un libro negro con grabados de plata, las páginas algo amarillentas y que desprendía un halo de misterio y oscuridad. Saira se inquietó, habían acordado no tocar ninguno de esos libros.

- ¿Qué haces con el árbol genealógico de la familia Slytherin? – Preguntó entre sorprendida, enfadada y (aunque no quisiera reconocerlo) asustada.

- Son de los pocos que no hemos revisado y…

- ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¡Ese libro estaba en la sección prohibida!

- Digamos que accidentalmente Madame Pince tomó whiskey de fuego en vez de su jugo de calabaza, y amaneció con resaca, así que me ofrecí a cuidar la biblioteca – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Silencio. A veces a Saira le sorprendía las actitudes de su hermana. Recordaba el día en que les asignaron casas. Siria fue a Slytherin mientras ella fue a Gryffindor. Todavía cuestionaba la decisión del sombrero, y a veces le daba toda la razón, Siria podía ser tan cambiante.

- Como sea, ¿qué quieres enseñarme en ese libro del demonio?

- Esto – dijo señalando una página amarillenta e ignorando el tono de su hermana – Salazar no era hijo único, tenía una hermana: Seira Slytherin

- Y a nosotras qué nos importa.

- Esta chica se casó y tuvo descendencia.

- Aburrido.

- Se casó con Godric Gryffindor

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Preguntó cansada de tanto rodeo.

- Estos libros se escriben mágicamente, en el de los Slytherin la descendencia de Seira no se marca porque se pierde automáticamente el apellido al casarse por ser mujer, pero en el de Gryffindor sigue.

Sacó un libro rojo con dorado similar al anterior, lo abrió y se lo tendió a su melliza.

- Mira la última hoja.

Así lo hizo y se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de toda su vida. Al final decía Saira y Siria Rudolph.

- Somos nosotras – dijo Saira.

-¿Ahora entiendes?

* * *

- Debido a que este hechizo es muy difícil lo practicarán en equipos de cuatro personas – dijo la maestra de DCAO.

Comenzó a nombrar a los cuartetos, las gemelas se aburrían de lo peor ¿cuándo tocaría su turno?

- Victorie y Fred Weasley, y Saira y Siria Rudolph.

Los tres gryffindor y la slytherin se juntaron y comenzaron a practicar. El hechizo que estaban por practicar se acababa de encontrar entre las pertenencias de Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer el anciano brujo creó un hechizo junto con Severus Snape que creaba un lazo entre las personas que lo realizaban, trayendo como consecuencia que podían compartir pensamientos y aumentar el poder de ciertos hechizos. Aún no tenía nombre oficial por lo cual optaban por llamarlo hechizo conector._  
_

- Muy bien, ya que están todos juntos, comienzen - dijo la maestra con su voz dulzona que tanto odiaban los alumnos.

Después de platicar un rato con las gemelas los Weasley se dieron cuenta del contraste tan grande que había entre ellas. Saira era un poco más robusta, alta, pelo café oscuro ondulado y ojos pardos. Siria era más flaca, tez pálida, un poco menos alta que su hermana, pelo café oscuro lacio y ojos miel. Una desprendía fuego y fuerza, y la otra calma y frío. Para las mellizas Victorie, anteriormente, era una chica de pocos sesos que solo se preocupaba por la apariencia y Fred era un descerebrado de primera categoría. Ahora Victorie seguía siendo algo material, pero no era cabeza hueca, solo batallaba para centrarse; además era muy atenta y amigable. Fred no era descerebrado, pero si un tonto aunque les agradaba su forma de divertirse y hacer de todo un juego.

Pasaron unas semanas mientras la profesora explicaba y advertía sobre los efectos del hechizo. Cuando se cumplió el mes comenzaron las prácticas. El grupo de los Weasley y las Rudolph fueron los primeros en lograr el hechizo por lo cual estuvieron muy orgullosos, se llevaron puntos a sus casas y no tendrían que hacer tarea por todo un mes. No había nada mejor aunque todavía no lo habían perfeccionado, Victorie de vez en cuando se desmayaba, Saira no podía hablar con coherencia, Siria se quedaba dormida y a Fred a veces le entraba sordera, todo eso era normal, los efectos del hechizo pero ellos estaban hartos de todas las situaciones incómodas que les habían hecho pasar así que últimamente se reunían después de clases para practicar.

"¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos para practicar en el Bosque Prohibido?" Pensó Saira.

"No, no y no" Pensó Victorie "No hay que buscarnos problemas".

"Vamos Vi" la animó su primo.

"Siria apóyame" pensó Vi

"Creo que debemos practicar".

"¡Siria!" Pensó Victorie

"Pero no en el Bosque Prohibido" continuó.

"Apoyo a Siria" expresó Victorie aliviada de que no fueran al Bosque Prohibido.

"Si lo ponen de esa manera creo que un aula abandonada sería mejor" Pensó Saira derrotada.

"! NOOOO! ¡YO QUERÍA IR AL BOSQUE!" Pensó Fred como niño pequeño.

"Iremos al séptimo piso, la segunda puerta del pasillo de las armaduras a las once de la noche. Que Flich y su horrible gata no los descubran." Siria cortó la conexión.

* * *

Los tres gryffindors se dirigían al lugar acordado con la slytherin. Eran las 10:57 cuando iban doblando una esquina. Todo estaba en calma y en vez de reconfortarlos les ponía los pelos de punta. La sra. Norris era más que silenciosa y el no escuchar nada solo los ponía aún más alerta. 10:59 estaban a punto de llegar, los tres estaban aliviados de que la gata de Flich (o él mismo) no los hubiera atrapado fuera de la cama a deshoras. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por sus rostros.

- Miau - oyeron a sus espaldas.

Se volvieron lentamente deseando que no fuera lo que estaban pensando pero no tuvieron suerte porque se encontraron con los amarillos ojos de la vieja sra. Norris ¿Cómo es que todavía seguía viva esa antigüedad? Estaban a punto de correr cuando un rayo impactó en el cuerpo de la gata dejándola petrificada en el suelo.

"¿No se les ocurrió poner un desilusionador encima?" Oyeron preguntar a Siria enojada a través de la conexión que compartían."Entren" ordenó.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. Definitivamente no querían toparse con Flich cuando viera a su gata petrificada en el medio de un corredor. Siria cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzaron a poner encantamientos contra ruidos.

"Empecemos" pensaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un duelo? - Preguntó Fred

- Buena idea Fred - dijo Saira con una sonrisa - Serás mi pareja.

- Ok - dijo Victorie - Pero nada de aguamenti, me arruinará el pelo.

Comenzaron el duelo. Los hechizos y maldiciones iban de un lado para otro y se podía ver los escudos que convocaban. Lanzaron sus hechizos como tantas otras veces, nada fuera de lo común. Y ocurrió algo. Luz. Demasiada luz. Quedaron ciegos unos momentos por tanto brillo. Era como si aquella extraña luz tratara de penetrar en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, y lo consiguió. Cada quien experimentó cosas distintas pero todas coincidían en el extraño sentimiento de paz, de olvido y de calidez.

Podrían haber seguido así eternamente, era tan placentero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? No importaba porque (como ya había dicho) podrían seguir así sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, chocaron contra algo duro y húmedo al tiempo en que los golpeaba un aire frío y cruel como ningún otro. Se incorporaron lentamente mientras recordaban quiénes eran y trataban de ubicarse. Estaban en el Bosque Prohibido, eso era obvio. Se miraron y dieron un asentimiento de comprensión, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde, se supone, estaba Hogwarts ¿Cómo habían acabado en el bosque prohibido? Pronto comenzaron a sentir que había algo diferente en el ambiente. Los árboles se veían más jóvenes y no presentaban lesiones por los hechizos lanzados en la batalla de hace 19 años; el aire era puro, no se sentía la muerte sobre él; y parecía que las sombras no ocultaban gran cosa. Fue cuando comenzaron a alarmarse. Frente a ellos estaba Hogwarts, era el mismo pero completamente diferente y no pudieron ocultar su cara de asombro al ver a dos jóvenes mujeres en la puerta. Lucían unos vestidos hermosos y las habían visto en cuadros y estatuas.

Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Huffleppuff.

Hola :D emmmm bueno quería decir que espero les guste la historia y que esta misma está publicada en potterfics y que soy la misma ok? solo cambié el nick en la otra soy sis_ROSELIA_KuMy y la comparto con mi hermana pero esta cuenta es solo mía muajajaja Así que no es nada de plagio, solo está editada.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
